Lying Truths
by alison sykes
Summary: High Class Penthouse. Check. Credit Card. Check. Nagging Mom. Check. All Girls School. Check. Gossipy Followers. Check. Sleeping With Your Friend's Boyfriend… Check.


Okay people. This is one of my first fanfics and I want it to do well, I mean who wouldn't. But I'm going to tell you more about the story before we get started, because I understand that it can be confusing and it doesn't tell you what's going to happen. But… it was a creative way to display this story. Or at least I think is…

( This is just information, not the story, don't get confused. )

Kagome was your typical 16-year old. _Was_. I can tell you that everything changed that one July evening, even though she wasn't there. She lost two things that night, her trust in her boyfriend and a friend. And since she lost their trust and didn't know what was going on that everyone else seemed to know about, she lost her peppy attitude, so that made her well, a bitch. To people who didn't know her. Don't worry though, nobody died or anything like that, but an entirely different thing went on. An _entirely_… different turn around on that night too. Of course it only happened between two people even though it took a hold of everyone else that went to Shizukesa Academy, an all-girls school, and Shikon Discipline School, an all-boys school. Yea, I know that name makes the guys that go there big time criminals. Right? Wrong, it's just the school's name. But I got off track with the names, and what happened that night in July will come later on the story.

These girls, they are down right spoiled, snobby, and well, whores. Not all of them though, some are just there for the ride, or for the popularity. That's how high school is anyways. But if you had the money, the fashion, the attitude, the guy, and the body, you'd fit in too. How do they meet the guys? Well first, your parents. Second, has anyone heard of lunch? Off campus for seniors, which means there is no boundaries. So, you also have to have the flirts. If not, well then you're so not going to make it in this life. And there are always those girls who seem to have a boyfriend every 10 days. Well Kagome used to be that girl, that girl who was circled by gossip and rude comments. But that's how she became Shizukesa's most popular. I mean how else could you pull that off? And with the high A's too? That's Kagome for ya, and I'm not going into detail about her close friend, Sango.

Sango, well she has everything. Her father owns every sushi shop out there. And that's a lot of sushi shops. Her father lets her do anything, drink if she wanted too. It's not like she takes advantage of that. But the thing she had to keep up was her grades. Kagura was _exactly_ the same. Good grades, go ahead and do anything. And keep her attitude to herself and listen to her brother. But Kagome, she didn't have to keep up her grades, and she still was able to do anything. Her grandfather died, which meant her mother inherited everything. _Everything. _And was that old man rich. He owned a very successful restaurant chain that seemed to spread through Europe. So now her mother had a job and Kagome was just there to relax. But I forgot to tell you what Kagura's father owned, 4 of the many shopping malls here in Tokyo. The main one though, is the one on the Ginza, one of Tokyo's popular street, huge shopping attractions and entertainment. And most of the girls at the school were like this, I mean, how else could they go to a private school?

Yes there still were sports at their school. They had volleyball, basketball and track. Like every other high school out there. Except it was missing one of the best sports for high schools. Football. None of the girls sighed about it, why would they? I mean they still have the Shikon Discipline boys to drool over. And their athletic-ness. The girls had community services and all that, but they aren't these holy people. There is those stereotype groups, the preps, punks, jocks, etc. But don't mind those, except for Yura. She's a girl who wants it all, and well your future college plans. Coming to a water fountain near you. She'll record it on a camera, a camera her wealthy father gave to her before he died. She also has connections with the Shikon Discipline boys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1

"You're Watching Your Back Like You Can't Relax…"

_Kagome's Point of View_

"So I watched as she fell off her chair, after staring at Kohaku for like ten minutes." I laughed, that story was very entertaining. But believe me, I did feel sorry for Rin. She did embarrass herself in front of Sango's brother.

I took a swig at my champagne cup Kagome-style, wiping the few drops that stayed on my pink lips with the back of my hand. Sango and Kagura glanced at each other and shook their heads. I was confused.

"What are you guys doing?'

"Nothing." Sango piped up, doing so she took a small sip of her champagne. Her eyes widened quickly and then I saw her jump off of her stool, her hand almost flying clear off the smooth marble counter and sprinkles of champagne splattered over the marble.

Kagura laughed at her action and leaned against the small bar counter, "He's gonna get it."

I nodded; I had to agree with her. Miroku was going to get it; Sango never let him off so easy when it came to his "loving" touches on her ass. I glanced over to InuYasha, who was sitting on the couch, the look in his eyes showed that he seemed to be worried about something or was seriously stoned. I, my intentions being all for the good of his happiness walked over to him and placed my hand on his tennis-toned, muscular thigh. He turned to me quickly, a smirk curling over his lips. I wanted to be my drunk self and slide my hand a bit lower, then blame it on either, one, being drunk, or two, hanging out with Miroku too much. I sighed, mentally slapping myself away from those thoughts.

Kagura was with Sesshoumaru, as usual. She never seems to tear from his side, and she's always on his lap. Dirty girl always got what she wanted. She reached for his cheek, slowly caressing it then, boom. They were in another make-out session. I turned away quickly; I didn't want to see their _second_ make-out session this evening. Sango was chasing Miroku around my large living room, trying to slap him for being the ass-grabber he was. But then she wouldn't catch him and she'd end up slapping him quickly and more harshly before she leaves, laughing manically out the door.

My parents were throwing some sort of party which meant they wanted a reason to get this house dirty. It was always so clean, because of our maid. But we really don't call her a maid, she's more of a close family friend. They were laughing at some cheesy joke that you hear from a weirdo at the stores. I turned to InuYasha and he stood up, grabbing my hand. I stood up too; I wanted to see what he was up to. No, scratch that, I _needed_ to know. He slowly led me to my room then he shut the door slowly.

"Uh, InuYasha." I quirked a brow, "What do you have in mind?"

He brought his finger to his lips, signaling me to keep my voice down. So I listened. And I stood there, my heart pounding roughly against my chest, as I watched him come towards me. He locked me in his arms, his lips crushed against mine. I thought that someone would have walked in, but I was really glad no one did because we fell on the bed. I landed softly underneath him, looking up at him, smiling again.

He lightly caressed my right cheek and kissed me again. I thought over and over again, someone is going to walk in on us. But nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. He grabbed my hands slowly, pulling me up again, his hands slowly slipping towards my back….

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Sango's Point Of View_

I watched Kagome and InuYasha from the bar stool I was sitting at. I knew it. I knew he was drunk. He had had five shots of that whiskey Kagome had left on the bar counter. I didn't see him, myself, but I had to listen to Miroku, he never lies when it came to InuYasha's horrible drinking problem. I mean no one had to lie about that. Even his brother, who was with his girlfriend of three months, knew about this problem, and even tried to solve it. Which was a huge miracle, seeing as Sesshoumaru never seemed to care. Nothing would work, they spent a whole bunch of money by putting him in Rehab and nothing happened but him meeting a girl that was addicted to horse pills. Scary, I know. I met her; she was a pale girl that had this long black hair, who never smiled.

So after I saw them close the door, my eyes opened widely. I sadly knew what was going to happen. I heard a roar of laughter come from the dining area and shook my head. Crazy adults and their hysterical ways to be funny. I see Kagura giggle in the corner of my eye, with Sesshoumaru's lips against her ear. I also knew what they were planning. Sadly, I knew both of my friends like the back of my hand. I looked at the back of my hand and had a strange look on my face. That scratch wasn't there before. Anyways, them and not being single like me. But being single made me special and gave me the freedom to flirt with anyone I come across, without any guilt. But Kagome would still flirt, like that one time with Houjou. Of course Kagome and Inuyasha had their little break up, soon getting back together three days after when Inuyasha bought her a dozen roses and nice necklace. And when I say nice, I mean nice. It had diamonds jammed into it shaping this perfect circle, which looked like a full sphere. Then Kagome dropped it, then it shattered to pieces and the whole group had to search her room, looking for every single piece. Sadly, we only found two-thirds of it. Which means there is still about 4 or 5 chunks of diamonds stuck somewhere. I hope Buyo doesn't eat any of them.

I leaned against the couch's soft cushion, glancing toward Miroku. He looked at me and smiled. I stiffened, I couldn't help it if I had a small crush, so I smiled back, hearing Kagome giggle. I shook my head again and let out a small sigh. Here we go again…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_InuYasha's Point of View_

So what if I had a few drinks? It's not my fault that Kagome was wearing that skirt and tight shirt. I couldn't stop thinking of her. So what else was a guy to do? I kissed her softly, my hands slowly creeping to her back, sliding them under the seam. I can tell you now that was all I wanted to do. Yes, feel her back...

Yea right. I couldn't help myself. I guess you could say it was hormones, or it was just the fact that I was drunk and still am. So what? I know that that Rehab thing just didn't work for me. I did meet a girl that was addicted to all kinds of drugs. But I was only addicted to alcohol, for only a little while though. I've cut down, sorta...

So anyways, I knew that everyone had seen me take down those shots of that burning whiskey Kagome's mom had stashed away. I knew everything Kagome was thinking. I knew her like it was my own mind. So what? We both had a few problems of our own and were still made for each other. Or that's what she says all the time. I pulled away, smirking slightly towards her. She giggled, and what a cute giggle it was. I placed my hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. I pressed my lips against hers, tilting here down some, holding her hand softy.

The kiss was long and passionate. I don't mean to sound rude, but I didn't think Kagome would do those things. You know, like continue on with the kiss. Then, I heard the front door of Kagome's house open loudly. I pulled away quickly looking towards her bedroom door.

"WELCOME HOME, KIKYOU!" I heard everyone yell. My eyes widened slightly and hands slipped, almost dropping Kagome….

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Kagome's Point of View_

I looked at Inuyasha, my eyes showing that I really didn't want Kikyou there. Not now. I felt InuYasha's hand slip, almost dropping me. I raised my eyebrow at his weird actions and pulled away from him slowly, rushing for my bedroom door. I swung it open, crashing into Kikyou. She scoffed slightly, glaring down at me. I sighed, feeling Inuyasha's arms wrap around my waist as he helped me back to my feet. I couldn't believe it. Kikyou was back. Now I think the gossip will start and start harshly.

I glared at her sharply, her skin was as pale as it had ever been and I shook my head, and turned back around to InuYasha. I blinked. Was I being two timed? Right here, right now? Because it sure looks like it through that stare InuYasha was giving Kikyou. And I could tell it wasn't one of those, what-are-you-doing-back-here looks, it was more of a, hey-baby-meet-me-back-at-my-house. My jaw dropped at that thought and shoved InuYasha back into my room, shutting the door. I saw Kikyou's brow rise as she watched me closely. I turned back around.

"What?" I asked, in a rather bitchy tone.

She scoffed loudly, "Nothing." She turned around, her hair swinging over her shoulder, and walked into the dining area of my house, like she knew I didn't want her here and decided to just barge in here.

I looked to Sango, shock written all over my face. She just shrugged. I thought she'd have more to say. Or show. But then she pointed behind me, towards the door. My eyes widened. I just remember that I had locked InuYasha in my room. I turned around quickly, turning the knob hastily. I poked my head in, looking straight into his golden ember eyes. I smiled slightly, along with a nervous giggle. He shook his head, knowing why I stuffed him in there in the first place. Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou.

I sighed, grabbing his hand swiftly and taking him into the dining area, where most of the commotion was coming from, and I also heard my name called….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Sango's Point of View_

I looked around, focusing on Kagome. Kikyou had just tossed her '_perfect, smooth' _hair at Kagome, and she didn't seem too happy about it. I sighed; it was going to start again. And to think that they used to be best friends. But then that's when I came in so… yeah. I broke that relationship up for about a week, then Kagome felt like Kikyou was hiding something. And she was. But I wasn't going to tell. I was the only one who knew Kagome and the problem so closely. Then Kagura and the whole school, except Kagome. Which must I say, is very sad. Miroku looked at me, grinning his perverted grin and walked over to me, sitting pretty close.

I turned to him, "How can I help you?"

He smirked slightly, placing his hand on my thigh, rubbing it, "Nothing at all, Sango."

I rolled my eyes slowly and shoved his hand away, "I'm not your pleasure toy, Miroku."

He leaned in closely; I could feel his breath against my skin, "Just one kiss, Sango. Just one."

My eyes widened and I backed away slowly, "You wish that you'd get a kiss." I said that pretty loudly, seeing as I made Kagura and Sesshoumaru turn around. My right eye twitched and I grabbed a pillow placing it between us. Kagura had a look on her face saying, Yeah-like-that's-going-to-stop-him. She smirked slightly to herself and turned back to Sesshoumaru.

Miroku had a smug look on his face and I glared at him. The perv wanted me to get closer. So he could grab my ass or breast. Usual Miroku, never changes. But why did everyone leave me alone with him? Why not Kouga? I mean, I can handle Kouga, he's my friend. And doesn't grope me like some people. My eye twitched again as I felt his hand run across my butt, slipping up my shirt. My eyes widened and I shrieked.

"Perv!" I squealed, though not loud enough to get to the dining place. I slapped his hand off of my back, glaring deeply.

Kagura let out a small giggle and Sesshoumaru smirked. But Miroku was different. He grinned. I whimpered softly, this wasn't going to be good. Then I saw Kagura slowly get off of Sesshoumaru's lap, grasping his hand. He stood up, holding her hand in his, following behind her slowly.

"Hey Sango… tell Kagome and her family thanks."

I blinked, "And where are you two going?"

Kagura smiled, "Home. I have some health homework to finish."

I shook my head, out of pure confusion, "Health homework? Kagura, that's not due 'till Friday."

She shrugged, "I could get it done now."

"And Sesshouamru..?"

Kagura's eyes widened slightly, she knew that the Shikon Discipline guys were on a different schedule than the girls at Shizukesa, "Oh yea, he's gonna help me." She stuttered, being put into a tight spot.

I raised a brow, my heart beating hastily. So she's just going to leave me here. Alone. With Miroku. How dare she. I scooted away from Miroku, receiving a weird glance from Kikyou, who was just walking in.

"Kikyou." I growled.

"Sango." She snapped back, sitting on a stool at the small bar.

I rolled my eyes. Did she really expect to come back, with a horrible reputation, and everyone to love her again? I guess so. But I know it won't come from Kagome, Ayame, Kagura, and I. Oh no. We'll probably give her hell. Ok, maybe not me, but Kagome sure will. And maybe Kagura… and Ayame. But not I. I'll give her the worst semester she's ever seen. Which will be worst than hell. Where she belongs. I understand that this seems pretty harsh, but it's nothing to what she did to us. Well not necessarily me, but more or less to Kagome and InuYasha. And it's InuYasha's fault.

Now that's not exaggerating. It's true. He ruined their bond of trust between each other. But I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I know that this semester it'll come up again. It'll have its own era. Kikyou-Kagome-InuYasha Era! Come to Shizukesa, where Shikon Discipline will unite just for this amazing showdown! I sighed. Yeah right. It'll need a much bigger introduction. Because if you make Kagome mad once, she'll never forgive you. Well that really just depends on how close you are to her. Like Kagura, Ayame, and I, we're always forgiven. But if you were like that little freshman follower, Koharu, and you made Kagome mad by saying that she needs to fix her hair, you'll be doomed to Kagome Hell. Now that really hasn't happened before, to anyone I know. But then again, maybe that's why I haven't seen it happen before. Because they are too scared to go up to her again. Oh, brain-cramp. I've never thought of that before.

"Well, Sango." Miroku whispered, he was leaned in on me again.

I sighed, Kagura was gone with Sesshoumaru and Kikyou is glaring at me. Where is Kagome's bitchiness when you need it? "What Miroku?" I growled lowly, being a bit self-conscience about being so close to him.

He smirked, "Are you going to kiss me…?"

I raised a brow; He still wants me to kiss him? I turned to him, "No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Just… no."

"Aw… come on." He whispered seductively against my ear.

Inside, I squealed. Like I said earlier, Can't a girl have a crush? Having him this close to me is like well a miracle. I guess I could put it that way. But I've been wanting this for quite a while, so I can act like I want to act. Right?

I turned to him and our lips collided, since his lips were against my ear. My cheeks flushed a dark red. I couldn't believe it. I was kissing him! My eyes were wide open, and Kikyou's face was pretty shocked. Why? I don't know why… and I don't want to know. I pulled away quickly, turning away in attempt to hide my blush. It didn't work. Not one bit. You want to know why…. Because he placed his hand on my chin, turning my face back to him. I batted my eyelashes, the blush still dark on my cheeks. He grinned.

"Did you like that, Sango?" He asked softly, trying to ignore Kikyou at the counter and the laughter in the dining room.

I nodded, so what? I had to agree, even if it was a small peck, I liked it. I had to think that it was a kind of pathetic kiss to say that I liked it. But it's a start. Wait, I'm thinking way too far into this action. He's a player. For all I know, he's playing me right now. My blush faded quickly and shot a sharp glare his way. I pushed his hand away from my chin and stood up. He looked up at me, stretching his hand out, trying to grab my arm. Or my ass. Whatever you want to think, but I'd like to think my arm. I turned around; he was successful in getting my attention. He softly tugged on my arm and I fell loosely into his lap, into another kiss. An unwanted kiss. I pulled away and looked at him; a glare flamed in my eyes. I couldn't stand his player-ness….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Kagura's Point of View_

I held Sesshoumaru's hand as I practically dragged him out of the shrine. Kikyou, the little bitch, has decided to show her face in this neighborhood again. How can Sango stay in the same room as her? I would have smacked her right now, if no one was around. But that's me, I can't control my feelings. It's hard enough seeing as she just pranced into Kagome's house as if it were her own. I swear, that girl doesn't know what's coming at her.

I bet she thinks everything will go back to normal. I high doubt it, since rumors spread quickly when it comes to ex-populars. So be it. Everyone at least once has been told that Karma is like a boomerang, and it'll come the faster then when you turned down the warning. Well, we told her alright. The day she left and was boarding the plane. Sango and I were smiling cheerfully then waved, mouthing that Karma was like a fucking boomerang it is coming to get her soon. Of course Sango and I got Karma for that when she ran into Miroku, he asked her to come with him, and being the weirdo she is, she followed. All I heard was four loud smacks in a row then, "Miroku, you pervert!" As loud as it could possibly get. She stormed out of the room he took her into, red in the face.

I smirked at her, "So, what went on?"

She turned away, the blush deep on her cheeks. I smiled, "He tried to kiss you, didn't he?"

She looked at me, her face filled with shock and embarrassment; she walked to me and nudged my shoulder, "Where did you get that idea?"

I smiled, "No where." Then that's when she and I walked out, and I twisted my ankle as my Karma for being a bitch to Kikyou. Yup, Karma bites you in the ass.

So I continued to drag Sesshoumaru away from Kagome's house and stopped at the crossing of a street before talking to him. He came to his regular height, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"What was that all about, Kagura?"

I raised a brow, "You saw Kikyou right?" I received a nod and continued on with my informing. "Well, you heard what happened with Kikyou and InuYasha, right?" I sighed when I saw him shake his head. "Oh. I don't like saying this but it's the truth." I took a deep breath. "When Kagome went to Kyoto on a shopping spree, InuYasha and Kikyou got together. I'm guessing InuYasha was horny because the little punk slept with Kikyou that night, and still hasn't told Kagome." I took a breath, seeing as I said that quickly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, raising a brow, "You mean, that InuYasha could have gotten that whore pregnant!"

My eyes opened some, as I rushed towards him and clamped my hand over his mouth. "Shh, shh. People are trying to sleep." I whispered quiet harshly to him before moving my hand away. "Yes, he could of, but no one but him knows the details. He could have used a condom. We'll just never know."

By the look on his face, I could have sworn Sesshoumaru would have popped, but eh, it didn't happen.

"He is in so much trouble." He grinned and I raised a brow, shaking my head slowly.

"You promise not to tell anyone."

Sesshoumaru's face fell, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets and looked back up to me, his lip pouting. I kept my brow arched, slamming my hands onto my hips, hardly showing any emotion of sympathy. He turned his piercing stare behind my, making me turn around. I looked confusedly around, only seeing one or two car's bright lights in the distance. I turned back around, my hands still resting on my hips. I was distracted when I turned around, obviously, to notice that Sesshoumaru had stepped forward. Our lips smashed together when I turned, and for once this night, I blushed. I personally thought it was romantic, but a bit unneeded. We were arguing, sort of, and now we were kissing. I guess I was disappointed, but then again I was quite pleased with the small and soft kiss. I pulled from the kiss slowly, opening my eyes, batting them a little. Flirting, girls; flirting is the key to keeping your relationship. He smirked, a sexy smirk at that, and it made me smile. He took my hand into his, the smirk still light on his face, and walked across the crosswalk. I fully smiled now, which I hardly did, and followed him. It was a really nice night for this walk, and might I add, romantic, and he walked me to my house.

I came to the front of the apartment complex that stretched pretty high, which I called home. It didn't look as nice as it did inside; the rooms were large,

with gold outlining the walls. The furniture made from the best designers scattered in Japan as well in Europe. The kitchen lined with cabinets that were filled with the finest china, the living room stocked with entertainment appliances and filled with bright colors. The rooms scattered along the floor, my brother Naraku's being the largest. Mine being the second largest then comes Hakudoushi and Kanna's room. Yes, they shared and sadly they would run into my room at occasion, yelling about how the opposite had hit them or such. Although the one yelling would be Hakudoushi, less than Kanna since she was always so quiet. I'm starting to have my doubts on her though, because lately she's been talkative. A boyfriend, maybe?

I pressed the small crème colored button that went straight to the room. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, had other thoughts on his mind, seeing as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck lightly. It sent a chill down my spine, a good one though. It just caught me off guard, that's all. I smiled some, realizing that Hakudoushi's voice rang in from the intercom, and seemed he was growing impatient. I giggled softly, leaning closer to the intercom.

"Buzz me in, butthead."

I could tell he didn't like the name, but no matter how much he begged not to be called that, he still was my little butthead. I heard him clear his throat, obviously leaning into the small speaker.

"Is your lover boy there?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, turning my head around, looking straight into his eyes. I looked down to his mouth, that had a small smirk spread across his thin lips. I smiled some, kissing him lightly before turning around to the intercom once more. "Yes Hakudoushi, he is here. Don't tell me Rin is in there…"

I giggled some hearing his loud grunt, to the sound of his voice it seemed as though someone besides Kanna and himself. Although his calm voice was faint I could hear:

"Kohaku, get off of Rin and help Souta and Shippou stuff Kanna into the closet!"

My eye twitched, "HAKUDOUSHI BUZZ ME IN NOW!" I took a deep breath, looking back to Sesshoumaru, smiling. "I'm okay now." He smirked once again, resting his chin on my shoulder, mumbling softly.

"You're pretty even when you get mad…"

I smiled, hearing Hakudoushi fall into his giving up state, and pressed the button, that allowed the door to open. I walked into the room, Sesshoumaru's chin still upon my shoulder with my brow arched.

"Which closet did you guys stuff Kanna into?" I growled some, making Kohaku, Rin, Shippou and Souta scatter into different rooms of the floor. Hakudoushi's eyes widened as he shrugged nervously. I cleared my throat, untangling my hand from Sesshoumaru's, walking forward.

"Hey, calm down Kagura." He said calmly, holding his hands up as if for protection.

"Listen, Naraku isn't here to protect you, so tell me where Kanna is." I glared some then added. "Now."

He glared back at me, lowering his hand, "So are you calling me Naraku's favorite?"

"Wow, you noticed."

"Well if you were to watch your attitude, you'd be on his good side."

I scoffed, "Like Kanna isn't. Hello, didn't you see her report card? Straight A's. You on the other hand, I doubt you even got your report card signed, Mr. Fujiwara."

Hakudoushi glared more deeply, and pointed down the hall. "She's in that one."

I smiled. "Oh, and if you think you got away with your report card not being signed, Naraku knows." I smiled towards Sesshoumaru, motioning him to come towards me. He followed, waving slightly towards Hakudoushi, who now had a worried look on his face. I made it to the large closet that separated Naraku's room from mine. I opened the door slowly, peeking in.

"Kanna?" I whispered, and saw the pale girl lunge for me.

"Kagura! Thank goodness you came for me!" Kanna pulled away from the hug, brushing her skirt off, looking around. She cleared her throat quietly and turned back to me. "Sorry 'bout that." I always thought she was a gothic type, but she only wore white, so that always caught me as odd, oh well, I'll only be here for a couple more weeks.

Hakudoushi chuckled quite loudly, making me lift my finger towards him. "Kanna, why did they force you in there?"

Kanna became her quiet self again, whispering softly, "I don't know…"

Hakudoushi slowly glided towards us, leaning in with his hand tangled behind his back. "I know why. Because…"

I looked to him, in a bit of interest. "Because," He repeated. "We wanted to."

I smacked Hakudoushi upside the head and shook my head, "You know better than to do that."

Hakudoushi flashed his usual smirk, "Yeah, and?"

I hit him again and he stepped forward, at a bit of a jolt. "Abuse," My tiny brother looked up at me, as if I were supposed to run, and I just arched a brow. I bent over some:

"Listen butthead, the next time you do that to Kanna, you'll wish you never came into this fam-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.." Sesshoumaru whispered calmly, clasping his hand over my mouth. "No need to make threats now, Kagura."

I growled lowly, "Yea yeah." I mumbled into his hand, pulling back a little.

Hakudoushi's smug look made me want to break from Sesshoumaru's hold and tackle him, but that wasn't a very good idea in front of the kids. I rolled my eyes at him, the glare streaking over my eyes once again. Sesshoumaru moved his hand away from my mouth, slowly bringing it to my arm, holding me back.

"Sesshoumaru, I ain't gonna kill him…" I whispered. "Yet."

Hakudoushi glared, "Why is he here anyways?"

"None of your damn business."

Rin, Kohaku, Shippou, and Souta came from behind the wall, peeking their teenage heads around the corner. I shook my head. Teens. Can't live with them, can't live without 'em. I sighed, grasping Sesshoumaru's hand, smiling at him. He smiled back, stepping back into the hall. I followed, even though the teens were still watching. I was soon in the front, opening the door to my clean room, thanks to Akina, our "maid". We feel they same as Kagome's house hold does, they "maid" isn't a maid, just a close family friend, that enjoys picking up our things. Yeah, I guess, but however you put it, she isn't a maid.

Sesshoumaru let go of my hand slowly walking into the clear room, the large windows brought in the sparkling lights of Tokyo. I smiled some, closing the door, spotting the nosy teenagers run to it. I placed my ear against the door, hearing the small clap of their hands as they pressed against the mahogany door. Leaning on it, I slammed my elbow against it noisily. I heard loud groans of pain. Nosy followers who can't keep their nosy noses out of anything. I sighed, that made no sense what-so-ever and I just shrugged, I'm weird and damn proud of it. I pushed myself off of the door and walked to my bed, stretching across the magenta velvet cover, leaning against the light silk pillow, resting my head against it. I pulled my hair out from the tight, messy bun I had put it in earlier. I sighed in relaxation as my dark brown hair fell on to my bare shoulders. I spotted from the corner of my eye, Sesshoumaru walking towards the bed. I smiled some as he sat down, looking towards me.

"What was the homework you needed to do?"

I choked on my words, sitting up. "Oh yeah. We have to name every single part in our body. And of course a woman's body.." I laid back down.

His cold finger traced my bent leg, sending another chill up my spine. A cool yet chilling spark went up my spine, I couldn't help it, he had never done that before. I smirked, only because I had nothing else to do. This chill was magnificent, but yet I just couldn't think of what to do, my mind went blank. All I knew what to do was breath and watch. ( -.-;; )

"Every single part of your body…?" He whispered, as I simply crawled to him. I nodded.

"Every single part." I whispered into her

I heard a giggle and I sweat dropped, nosy kids and their nosiness. I sighed, smiling nervously. He softly brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately, as I grew my senses back, kissing back. He then, to much of my premonitions, sat me up. Well too bad for that idea cause we just laid down like nothing. His tongue slipped into my mouth, as the room fell with complete silence, all but the sweet sounds of kisses….

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kikyou's Point of View. 

I'd scoff at Kagome's, Sango's, Kagura's, and everyone else's actions, but that be called, "Rude". I can't stand this place. Kagome's House, I mean. If it has the name, "Kagome" in it, keep it away from me. I know, I know. We used to be best friends, sleeping over at each others' houses and dressing up, make-overs, until InuYasha came along, he is the hottest thing here. But, since Kagome went to that stupid camp in Okinawa, she has been the teachers' pet, InuYasha's first and only lover until I threw myself into the picture. Jealousy, people say, but I think I was just taking my place. But people side along with the witch that kills every goddamned thing you do. I watched in complete shock with the three couples heating in the room. Kagome and InuYasha. Sango and Miroku. And Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Wow. I was surprised to see that Kouga and Ayame weren't in the room. They weren't at the party, at all. Yes. One bitch not here.

This is completely rude and un-lady-like of me, but I wish I could just grab InuYasha and run, back to that damned school, but as long as I was with InuYasha, nothing would bring me down. I get the chills whenever he looks at me, I guess you could call it love. Especially when you lose something so important to him. I shake my head at the sight of them holding hands in the dining room. The little whore doesn't deserve him, I say. But that's just me, maybe Kagome is blackmailing him into staying with her? I breathe out, not possible. And I was a freaking loner. Great, now I am hated and a loner. I wonder how Yura and Koh--, Koha--, Koharu. That's right, Koharu. Koharu thought she was the shit and would be the base of the gossip. I sigh again, it was going to be hell tomorrow. Oh, Kagura is leaving. Great, two bitches aren't here. What a start to a Monday night…

( There it is. The first chapter. You were able to take a look into everyone's mind, except Sesshoumaru and Miroku's, because I couldn't straggle up a thing as to what they could be thinking. I mean Miroku would be easy, but I couldn't gather so much as to fill up a total of like three paragraphs. ;; And, as a warning, the whole story isn't in different point of views, I couldn't do that for a long story as this one. Oh, one more thing. I know Sesshoumaru and Kagura are seriously out of character, but Kagura's and Sesshoumaru's attitudes and such will elaborate more and more into the story. Don't forget to review, I really want to know if this would make a good start off and a story completely, also.. tell me if you have any ideas as to where the story should go, as in it's pairing directions and friendship directions. I'm open to anyone's ideas and I will not judge you on anything. Thank you.

-: Ja ne,

Noodles-Chan. 3 -: )


End file.
